


the two of us (are just young gods)

by orphan_account



Series: AU & Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep kicking that leg into the back of my chair, I'm gonna fucking break it. Are we clear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two of us (are just young gods)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this: 
> 
> _We met at a theatre production...well, I wouldn't say we met, but you kicked my chair a lot and I got really angry but you're super attractive so..._

Whatever the guy behind Henry was trying to achieve by kicking the shit out of his chair wasn't gonna end well; it had already pissed Henry off to the point where his fists were clenched at his sides and his blood was boiling under his skin. The only thing Henry wanted out of going to the theatre was to watch Hamlet (for about the sixth time) and have a neat old time with his sister, not to half way through the play want to turn around and punch the guy behind him straight in the teeth.

"Hey!" Henry spun around and stage whispered to the guy, which he couldn't see clearly, it was so damn dark, "You keep kicking that foot into the back of my chair, I'm gonna fucking break it. Are we clear?"

"Sorry, mister macho," the...shockingly attractive, now that Henry's eyes had adjusted, _what the fuck_ , said, "Just a little bored is all."

"Uh," _Yeah, real smooth Cavill_ , "yeah, sorry. But please stop? Just—yeah, stop."

—

"Hey, if it isn't mister macho." The guy from inside smirked as he walked over to Henry outside of the theatre, standing all by himself, as his sister had recognised someone and gone off to greet them.

"If it isn't the guy I wanted to seriously injure around two hours ago." Henry laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Henry, by the way."

"Armie," the tall, holy shit was he tall, guy took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Armie? Surely your surname has to be something just as outstanding."

Armie laughed, leaning back as he did so, the giant dude. "You aren't gonna stalk me on Facebook, now are ya, if I do tell you?"

"I don't have Facebook," Henry smiled.

"It's Armie Hammer. That's my full name."

Henry's jaw dropped and he laughed, "Sorry for laughing but, really? Oh my god."

Armie grinned, "I used to tell people at school my surname was Smith just so I could get by without having two names to get made fun of."

"You poor guy," Henry said through giggles.

They stood in silence for a minute, admiring the place around them. Henry's mind was buzzing with different jokes he could make about Armie's name, but none he would ever say aloud.

"Hey, this might be a bit strange coming from someone you just met, but would you...maybe wanna grab a coffee tomorrow?"

Henry turned to Armie, brows raised. Armie saw his expression and immediately faltered. "I'm really sorry I shouldn't have presumed—"

"No, no it's okay, really! Don't be sorry! I mean—I'd love to. I will absolutely have coffee with you tomorrow."

Armie's eyebrows raised and he smiled, chuckling a little. "Really? I mean, uh, sounds...sounds good. Do you want my number?"

They exchanged numbers, Armie writing his on Henry's forearm in purple sharpie because he didn't bring his phone and _who the hell just happens to have a purple sharpie in their back pocket?_

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Um," Henry started, smiling shyly up at Armie, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this ship has ruined me
> 
> talk w me on [tumblr](http://evanstan.co.vu/)


End file.
